Talk:Update 13
Archiving - saving to talk page This update is a future update. The main known item to be included in this update is the introduction of Houses (Online) Update 12 From Update 12's Patch Notes: Housing Updates *In preparation for Update 13, a number of buildings were added/modified. In addition, a number of safe boxes, treasure chests, harvest nodes, books, and NPCs were relocated to accommodate these renovations. Alik'r: *The Sisters of the Sands Inn in Sentinel is renovating a room, and has temporarily blocked it off. *Renazh's House is being renovated and is currently locked. *Relocated a treasure chest, two safeboxes, and a book ("The Book of Circles, Tirdas Maxims"). *Renazh at-Sadil, Helazh at-Renazh, Faribah, and Modorin decided to move after they were targeted by numerous robberies, but will return to Tamriel some day when they find a safer home. Auridon *Shara's Public House in Vulkhel Guard is renovating a room, and has temporarily blocked it off. *The Barbed Hook Tavern in Skywatch is renovating a room, and has temporarily blocked it off. *A new building near Mathiisen has been constructed. Bal Foyen *Nebaxireet's House in Dhalmora is being renovated and is locked. *Keema-Ja is no longer in Dhalmora, but will return to Tamriel someday. Bangkorai *A new building near Halcyon Lake has been constructed, and relocated a nearby book and treasure chest. *A new building near Lakewatch has been constructed. Craglorn *A new building near Cyrodiil Gate Garrison has been constructed. Deshaan *The Flaming Nix in Mournhold is renovating a room and has locked it. Eastmarch *The Stormcrag Manor in Windhelm is being renovated, and is now locked. *Two safeboxes have been removed. *Lokka Stormcrag and Gyda Stormcrag are now located near the entrance to Windhelm. *The "Letter to Ragna" note was moved with the Stormcrags. Glenumbra *The Rosy Lion in Daggerfall is renovating a room and has locked it. *Cergend's House in Daggerfall is closed for renovations. *Eugenie Cergend and Marie Cergend are tired of getting robbed, and have left. They may return one day if they can find a safer home. *Two safeboxes have been removed from the Cergend's home. *A nearby book has been relocated. Grahtwood *A building near Elden Root has been closed. *Clenegor has decided to move, but will return to Tamriel someday. *A new building near Cormount has been constructed. *A new citizen, Frenenora, has moved in nearby. *A new guard is now patrolling in Cormount. Greenshade *A new building near Marbruk and in Longhaven have been constructed. Khenarthi's Roost *A new building in Laughing Moons Plantation is under construction, and is locked. Malabal Tor *A new building in the Bandaari Trading Post has been constructed. Reaper's March *A new building near Arenthia has been constructed. Rivenspire *Hears-the-Wind's House in Fell's Run is closed. Stonefalls *The Ebony Flash in Ebonheart is renovating a room, and has blocked it off. *A building near Ebonheart has been constructed, and a Mages Guild book near this building was relocated. *A vacant building in Kragenmoor has a new lock on its door. Stormhaven *A new building near Hammerdeath Arena has been constructed. Stros M'Kai: *A new building near Port Hunding has been constructed.